


ART: The Hannibal Lecter Wank Bank

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal's sketchbook, Hence the title, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smidgens of nudity, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a sexy boi, Willbutt, it's hannibal lecter's version of porn, some nudity but it really aint no thang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Post S3 fantasy series where the fellas are in full Murder Husband mode and Hannibal is constantly capturing moments with his mongoose on paper.Bc sometimes Hannibal’s bby is just too sexy even for the Memory Palace.





	1. Yard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm nephila. I normally post my fan art only to Tumblr but I decided to share this series with you guys, as well. 

Welcome to the Hannibal Lecter Wank Bank: a series of drawings leafed out of the good doctor's sketchbooks of his beloved Murder Hubbie.

Will isn't really posing for any of these. They're basically snapshots from the Memory Palace, moments between them, that Hannibal has had a compulsion to put to paper. 

* * *

 ONE: Yard Work

_If there was one thing Hannibal Lecter would pat himself on the back for, it was the decision to settle in a climate which caused Will to exist in a perpetually half-dressed state when found outside._

 

(lets all forget that i forgot to put the rest of will's scars ok)


	2. Why Draw Buildings?

TWO: Why Draw Buildings?

_Why draw buildings when there’s suddenly a Will Graham in various states of dress around to stroke the muse?_

__


	3. Unguarded

THREE: Unguarded

_Regarding Will, he was never more endearing to Hannibal than in those moments, his face a charming vision of nonchalance that spoke more than a thousand letters of declarations ever could. It was that air of complete trust; he'd happily live in that high for the rest of his mortal days._

__

__


	4. Master Manipulator

FOUR: Master Manipulator

_It is very likely that Will is aware of the power of his behind. It is even more likely that he uses it to his advantage…even unconsciously._

__

__


	5. Sharp-Dressed > Sharp Knives

FIVE: Sharp-Dressed > Sharp Knives

_For Dr. Lecter, being able to watch the cutie pie get beauty-fied has somehow eclipsed the thrill of murder_

 

It later came to me that my "cutie pie" phrase actually came from a [rap song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEW0sCC70dg)...which is actually one of the most Hannigram songs I've ever heard.


	6. A Case of You

SIX: A Case of You

_It took a long time for him to be comfortable enough to play in front of Hannibal. It was the last, hidden piece of himself, kept close like a treasured secret for almost twenty years._

_And thus came a new paradigm shift in the life of Hannibal Lecter: the sweetest music to reach his ears now flowed in the form of Will Graham strumming out to[Joni Mitchell](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0YuaZcylk_o&t=ZTRlOGJhM2FlYWU2NjQzNjkzNmVjMWU4MGVlZWIxMWZjYWVmNTk2Zix5b0hOUlU3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3ANqvUUQt4w0ucKqqtOpixug&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnephila-clavipes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171247845319%2Fit-took-a-long-time-for-him-to-be-comfortable&m=1), voice pleasantly off-key._


	7. Mind Palace-Worthy

SEVEN: Mind Palace-Worthy

 

_Every look that Will gave him, Hannibal secreted away to the highest towers of his memory palace. The most cherished, of which there were many, tended to end up on paper._

__

__

 


	8. Methods of Revenge

EIGHT: Modes of Revenge

_Domestic disputes can be solved by reminding one’s spouse of what they’ll be missing if they continue to act like a prissy little-_

_Hannibal knows what you’re playing at, Will._

__

__


	9. Smudged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS I FIXED IT

NINE: Smudged

_“ Well, you should’ve known that drawing me when the waves were that choppy was a risk, Hannibal. Now please stop pouting.”_

__


End file.
